Many modern day electronic devices comprise image sensors. Some types of image sensors include charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Compared to CCD image sensors, CMOS image sensors are increasingly favored. CMOS image sensors provide lower power consumption, smaller size, and faster data processing than CCD image sensors. Further, CMOS image sensors provide a direct output of data that is not available in CCD image sensors. Even more, CMOS image sensors have a lower manufacturing cost compared to CCD image sensors.